The design of the exterior lighting components of automobiles plays an important role in the styling and marketing of vehicles in the automotive market. Vehicle designers are interested in technologies that can both provide the required regulatory functions of automotive exterior lighting and enable a unique and aesthetically pleasing lit and unlit appearance of the lighting components on the vehicle. There is also a desire to create uniformity and continuity in the lit appearance of functionally separate lamps that may be in close proximity to one another, for instance, a corner tail lamp relative to an applique or lift gate lamps. Therefore, there remains a significant need for the apparatuses, methods, and systems disclosed herein